Zutara collection
by Caro-Kitty
Summary: Two Zutara one-shots that kinda go together. Rated PG or whatever for brief language, and adult refrences. *I do not own any characters in this fic. All characters belong to Mike and Bryan.*
1. Chapter 1

Zuko's mournful cries could be heard all about the palace. Two years after he had been crowned Fire Lord, his Uncle had died. Iroh had become ill and passed in his sleep. The loss of Iroh stung Zuko badly, and he walked around with a huge gaping hole in his heart. He was completely lost and alone in his own home, and he released his anguish on everyone.

He would have terrifying fits of rage, over small insignificant things. He would lock himself away in his room or in his study, mourning for Iroh, when ever the pain of his loss took it's grip. He broke many things, carving paths of destruction where ever he went. He didn't care about the cuts he would get on his arms or the bruises his knuckles received. A distraction from his internal pain was more than welcome. He would fast for days, refusing to eat, for he had no drive, no appetite.

The noble men became extremely worried, for it had now been three months after the Dragon of the West's passing and Lord Zuko had not improved. Grown men, twice Zuko's age, would cower before the relentless fire bender. Zuko was far more terrifying than his sire, Ozia.

The nobles tried sending him Doctors, and Counselors, to check on him, but they where all chased out of the door with white hot flame. They had even tried sending in Mai, and the poor woman left, shedding silent tears, something she had not done in years.

One night, a few of the nobles held a secret meeting, to discuss Lord Zuko. "He needs a healer!" An exasperated noble shouted. The other man present sighed. "I know Chan Lee, but he will not see anyone. I worry greatly for his health." "As do I, Sho." Chan Lee sighed. "Besides are there even any water benders we could trust that close to the Fire Lord? What if he were to strike out at them? How would they interpret that?" Sho spoke, desperate for an answer. "No Sho, I guess your right." Chan Lee sighed again.

"Actually gentlemen, there is one water bender that would remain neutral through any encounter with Lord Zuko." A bored, rough feminine, voice chimed. "Who do you suggest Mai?" Chan Lee spat, hating that Mai, a woman, shared a spot on the royal council. "Do you men recall the Avatar's water bending Master?" She spun a blade around in her long pale fingers, bored, impassive. The other nobles exchanged glances between themselves and Mai.

"Lady Katara?" Sho said dumbly. "Of course." Mai stated simply. "But she is all the way in the south pole! It would take us at least a week to send her a messenger hawk, and weeks more for her to actually get here! Lord Zuko needs help now!" Chan Lee slammed him fist upon the desk. Sho jumped in his seat, but Mai sat as still as a statue. Years of being Azula's friend had made her immune to such childish rants. "Do you forget, Nobleman Chan Lee, that Lady Katara is in fact, a water bender? She would cut a boats journey down by at least a week. That is if she even takes a boat, which I doubt she will. She is very close with the Avatar, and in case you have forgotten this as well, he has a flying bison. Appa is much faster than any boat I have encountered."

Chan Lee sat, fuming in his chair. He hated being out smarted by this noblewoman. Sho smiled. He loved Mai's impassive way of dealing with things, he was amazed by her grace. He also enjoyed when she left Chan Lee seething. "Shall I prepare a messenger hawk then my Lady?" Mai looked at Sho with the faintest hint of a smile trying to break her stone façade. "Yes, the fastest one in the coop." He nodded. "Come Chan Lee, your brush strokes are neater than mine."

The two men exited the room, Chan Lee grumbling to himself. "Agni, please make her journey a swift one." She whispered into the empty room.

One week later

Southern Water Tribe

Katara had been helping with the restoration of her village for the past two years. The village was actually something to look at now. It had houses and a small market, it even had a town hall. It was still no where as grand as the Northern Water Tribe, but it was home for the water bender.

Aang had stopped by earlier in the week, taking a break from his Avatar duties. After he had kissed her in Ba Sing Se, she put a complete halt on their "relationship" . She didn't want to date Aang, it would be like dating her little brother. Gross. She shuddered at the thought.

She let her mind wander to a tall, pale man, who had long, silky, raven hair. A man who's beautiful face was marred by a vicious scar. Golden eyes scorched her mind, and a phantom warmth caresses her lips. She often thought of the Fire Nation, and the Fire Lord, no matter how often she scolded her mind. It had been two long years in the freezing, South Pole, and she ached for the warmth the Fire Nation gave, the warmth of a mater fire benders arms closed around her waist.

_Stop torturing yourself Katara! _Her brain screamed. Her body yearned for one more moment with him, one more smile. One more hug. Just one more burning kiss. Exhausted with fighting with herself, she let her mind drowned itself with memories of Zuko.

"Katara! Katara!" Said water bender looked up from her all-consuming thoughts, to see Sokka and Aang bounding down the slope. Sokka, the mighty warrior he is, tripped over a protruding rock and rolled down the hill. She and Aang both laughed, never running out of amusement when Sokka was around. _How we won the war I will never understand._Katara thought with a smile. Sokka was to excited to let their friendly laughter phase him.

"Katara! We got a letter from the Fire Nation!" Sokka shouted. _That's odd. Sokka's excited about a letter from the Fire Nation? _Katara mused. "And its for you!" Exclaimed the joyous Avatar. Katara's eyes widened. The last letter they had received from the Fire Nation was the announcement of General Iroh's death.

"For me?" She asked puzzled. The boys nodded their heads. She took the letter from Aang's out-stretched hand. It was fine parchment, obviously sent from the palace. She gently pulled open the wax seal and removed the soft paper from within. Written in neat brush strokes was a letter that weakened her knees.

_Dear Lady Katara of the Southern Water Tribe,_

_We have news regarding the Fire Lord. Fire Lord Zuko has taken the death of his Uncle rather harshly. His health is deteriorating rapidly. He hardly shows himself amongst others, and he chases away his servants. He barely eats and he refuses to see Doctors of any kind. The last psychologist that dared to venture into his chambers was burnt from shoulder to wrist. We are sorry this is such short notice lady Katara, but please we are desperate for your help._

_Sincerely,_

_Sho of the Royal Council_

Attached was a ticket for the soonest vessel to the Fire Nation. Katara almost dropped the letter. The boys took in her shocked expression and immediately started to worry. "Katara?" Aang said slowly. "What's wrong?" Sokka asked hesitantly, touching her arm lightly. "Zuko." Katara choked out, tears finding their way to her eyes. Her body took over. In jerky, mechanical, movements she trudged up the slope, one thing on her mind. The Fire Lord.

The boys looked at each other. "Zuko?" They said. They glanced up at the retreating water bender. "Katara!" They yelled in unison, jogging to catch up to her. "What are you talking about?" Sokka asked. He thought the letter would have been good news. Something to bring Katara out of her spacey attitude she had adopted about a year and a half ago. _Thanks a lot Universe…'_He thought frustrated. He stepped in front of her, forcing their blue eyes to meet. She tried to move past him, but he stood firm. "Sokka! Move! I have to leave!" She was almost screaming, trying to push forward. "Leave? Katara, what the hell are you talking about!" Katara stopped her pathetic attempt of escape. She held her brothers gaze, trying to stress the importance of the situation through her teary eyes.

"Zuko is sick." She said. "Well doesn't the Fire Nation have healers?" Aang said quietly from behind Sokka. Katara over Sokka's shoulder to the bald monk. He shrunk back a little under her gaze, not understanding the emotions that played across her face. "He isn't sick with a cold Aang, he is mentally ill. Iroh's death has effected him the most." She turned to Sokka. "The nobles think I have a good chance at succeeding where others have failed."

Sokka looked at Katara with a sad expression. He knew the pain of losing someone you loved all to well. He had experienced it when his mother and Yue, died. The pain still caught up to him now and then. He stepped aside, letting Katara pass. She ran as fast as she could to her house, so she could prepare for the trip.

A week later

Atop Appa, on the way to the Fire Nation

"I'm doing this alone." Katara announced into the tense silence. All three had been worried over their friend, and they often lapsed into these long silences. Sokka jerked his head toward his sister. "What!" He spat, not concealing his disgust, or disapproval of the idea. Aang sighed. _Here we go again… _"You heard me Sokka." Katara said, uncommon authority slipping into her tone. "Zuko is stressed enough. I refuse to bring any avoidable stress on him." She also didn't want the boys leering over her reunion with said Fire Lord. "Do you know how dangerous that is! That is the heart of the Fire nation! You expect me to just drop my baby sister off in the heart of enemy territory?" Sokka said, flailing his arms about his body.

Katara jumped to her feet, not phased by their altitude, and strode over to Sokka. She pointed a finger in his face and glared down at him, dark shadows under her blood shot eyes. "The Fire Nation is not our enemy Sokka! It hasn't been for two years, and you will _not_ refer to it that way. My decision is _final_." Her icy tone made Aang shift uncomfortably on Appa's neck. The beast groaned with disapproval of the Water Tribe siblings energy.

Sokka slumped in his seat, to exhausted to argue her further. "Do what you want then! But we will be staying close. Right Aang?" Aang nodded. "Yeah! I know some great towns around the capitol." Katara turned to look back at the water. They would be arriving in the Fire Nation within a day or two. She was trying to prepare herself for whatever state Zuko was in.

About a day and a half later

The Fire Nation Capitol

Aang steered the giant beast into the cleared courtyard. Appa was glad he was able to take a break. They had flown straight through the night. It was around noonish, the sun was starting its trek back across the sky. Katara slid down Appa's tail to gather some of the bags they had thrown down. The servants waved her away. The tension in her shoulders made her movements stiff and awkward. Sokka walked to her and handed her a small bag. "Are you sure you want to do this alone?" Katara smiled. She touched her hand to his cheek. "I'll be fine Sokka, don't worry." He sighed. He kissed her forehead. "Be careful baby sister." He said. "Always." She called as he climbed aboard the Bison. Aang and Sokka waved at her. "Appa, yip yip!" Katara watched their form turn into a speck in the sky.

Mai, clad in her usual dark robes descended the courtyard stairs. She lifted her gray black eyes to catch a glimpse of Katara before the water bender's weight slammed into her. Slowly she returned the embrace. The action reminded her of Ty Lee, and the memory sent odd pains through her heart. Ty Lee was at the circus doing what she loved most. Mai felt tremors coming from Katara, but she knew Katara was good under stress. She was allowing a slip up before she saw Zuko. Mai understood completely. Zuko's words had felt like knives in her heart. Whether he meant them or not, she didn't know.

She stepped away from the water bender. "You need to wash up." She said monotonously, which was her nice way of saying _'Pull yourself together! Zuko needs you.' _Katara nodded her head and followed Mai into the palace.

Katara barely took notice of the beautiful interior of the palace. The golden walls, covered in tapestries, the enormous red pillars, adorning torches. Chandeliers hung from the ceiling, shaped like dragons.

Mai led her to her chambers, the bedroom was bigger than her old hut. Katara went to the washroom and took a quick bath. She washed days of travel off of her bronze skin. She picked a jasmine shampoo to wash her long nappy hair with. The warm water somewhat soothed her sore muscles. She put on a clean tunic from her bags. She left her thick hair down like a curtain, the wavy locks swayed to and fro as she walked. Zuko had always said she looked more beautiful with her hair down.

A servant led her to Zuko's chambers. She stood before two towering doors, carved with dragons. She hesitated, debating on whether or not to knock on the doors. She took one of the wooden handles and pushed a door open. "I said not to disturb me!" An angry, broken voice called from within his chambers. It broke Katara's heart to hear him like that, but she kept a mask of stone. She stepped on the thresh hold, but quickly retreated when a ball of flame, whizzed past her face. Determined to see him, she uncapped her water skin, ready to deflect the next blast that came her way.

Zuko's room was a disaster. It looked like Toph had come in, got angry, and caused an earthquake. Furniture was tipped over, papers were strewn everywhere. Parts of the walls were dented and melted, while others had scorch marks. Feathers from his expensive pillows littered the bed area. Zuko was sitting at his desk, which faced the door. His long, raven hair was matted about his hallow face, pieces of it stuck to his clammy skin. "Zuko." Katara whispered into the room. Golden eyes shot up from the table.

Zuko looked at the water bender. _She isn't real, I'm just hallucinating. Again._But she looked different than his normal hallucinations, she was more beautiful, more alive looking. "You shouldn't be here." He said, looking away ashamed. Hallucination or not, he didn't want Katara seeing him like this. He was a different person than she had left two years ago. Part of his sanity died when she left, the rest of it died along with Iroh.

He lifted his eyes when she started moving toward him. He watched as she silently padded across the room. Images of her sneaking up on him when they were younger flashed through his confused mind. She stood in front of him. He gauged her reaction to his broken state, watched the shock cross her eyes. He couldn't send her away like he had with Mai. He was sorry for hurting Mai, somewhere deep inside himself he felt bad for it. The pain didn't let him express it.

Katara's cool hand touched his scarred cheek. Her touch startled him, the realness of it. "Mmmm. They are never this good." He mumbled. "What are never this good?" A silk voice asked. "The hallucinations. You never feel so life like." He was confused by her presence and the over whelming smell of jasmine. She chuckled, a sound like heaven itself. "Zuko." She said brushing a piece of hair from his face, her cool touch welcome by his warm skin. She smiled at him. "Zuko, you aren't hallucinating." She leaned down and lightly pressed her lips against his.

Now Zuko was utterly lost in confusion. Why did her lips feel so real against his? Maybe he was crazy. No, hadn't Katara said he wasn't hallucinating? "What?" He asked, dumbfounded. Katara smiled gently and played with a lock of his raven hair. "I received a letter Zuko." She said, her voice like honey. Zuko looked up at her dumbly. _A letter?_He thought, unable to speak, for fear that Katara might disappear. "The nobles sent me a letter saying that you need help, and quite frankly I agree." She said, the last part almost a whisper.

The words 'nobles' and 'help' broke the dame he had built up, allowing horrible memories to crash through his mind. _"My lord, please, eat something." "I'm not hungry." " But my lord -"" The sound of trays clattering to the floor. "Lord Zuko, this is a doctor, he is here to help you." "LEAVE!" Blinding white hot flame, a scream of anguish. "Zuko, I only want to help you!" "I don't need, nor want your help Mai. I never have, and I NEVER will." Red cloth flurrying in a hasty retreat. _And then there was his sister's voice. A terrifying whisper in the back of his clouded mind. _You will fail Zuzu, you will always fail…_

"Stop!" He cried to the memories and the water bender. He shoved away from the desk, gripping the edge for mental support. The chair screeched in protest and fell back behind him. Katara didn't even flinch, but the brief flash of fear didn't escape his perceptive eyes. She was fearful of him, but she wasn't going to let it show. _Please, _He pleaded to whatever god was listening, _Please, don't let me lose control. Not in front of her. _"I don't need help Katara." He said in a low voice. "Zuko-" "There's nothing wrong with me!" He roared, clutching the desk. Flames licked his lips. He was shaking, trying to contain the familiar white hot anger.

"Zuko." Her voice was quiet, pleading. He ignored it. The inner fire was starting to eat away at his control, his grip on the desk tightened. His hands started to get hot on the metal lining. "Zuko!" Her voice was louder, demanding. _She never did know how to talk to those more powerful than her._ The heat in his hands grew, his vision was white and red. All of a sudden, they cooled. His vision cleared and he looked down at his hands. They were wet. He looked down at the floor, where a pool of water and liquid metal had appeared at his feet.

_What the…? _His fried mind couldn't make the connection. "You don't need help Zuko?" She was closing the waterskin on her hip. Her voice was angry. _Why is she angry? _Some distant part of Zuko's mind questioned. Rage was still fighting to gain control of the Fire Lord. "Look at what you have done!" Katara gestured to the desk. There were dents in the shape of his hands in the frame. The metal droplets that didn't fall were frozen in place. _Oh. That's what happened._ He thought, finally comprehending why there was liquid metal on his carpet.

"Look at your room Zuko!" The Fire Lord allowed himself a quick look around his disaster area of a room. He couldn't tell one destroyed possession from the other. She abruptly reached out and spun him around. It took all of his out of use self restraint not to slap her down. "Look at yourself Zuko. Look at what you have become!" Zuko looked into the cracked mirror he was facing. The middle had a hole in it where the glass was missing. The irony that the hole was over where his reflection's heart should have been didn't escape him. He vaguely remembered punching the mirror. The week he spent picking glass out of his knuckles.

Had it not been for his scar, he wouldn't have even recognized himself. He looked at his hallow cheeks and his long matted hair. He noticed the little scars and bruises along his hands and arms. He saw the dark shadows under his tired, sunken eyes. _What have I become? _Zuko thought. "Iroh wouldn't have wanted this for you." Katara said softly.

When she mentioned Iroh the rage finally won. He picked up the fallen chair and hurled it at the mirror. Whatever pieces the mirror still contained, fell to the floor in a shower of glass glitter. And as it always did, ever since the beginning, the pain took its grip. It was an endless cycle. Rage, pain, rage, pain. The overwhelming weight of it choked him, bringing the mighty Fire Lord to his knees, like it had so many times before.

Vicious sobs racked through his body. He felt Katara shifted beside him but he couldn't react. She knelt by his shaking form and placed a gentle hand on his quivering back. "Shh," She whispered, like a mother might to a scared child. "I'm here now." Unlike all the other times someone had tried to comfort him, Zuko did not push Katara away. He wanted her calming touch, craved it even.

Numbly, he turned his body toward her. He nestled his face into her stomach and wrapped his arms around her waist. Katara wrapped her slender arms around his shoulder. She caressed his head gently, twirling the raven silk in her fingers. She felt the warmth of his breath and tears pool at her abdomen. "It's okay Zuko." He took ragged, shallow breaths. "I miss him so much Katara." His muffled voice held so much pain and loneliness. "I know, I know."

They sat there, unmoving, save for Zuko's shaking and Katara's gentle caresses. Katara tugged at Zuko. "Come one, you need to lay down." Zuko let Katara led him to his bed. She pulled all of the blankets and sheets off, because they were covered in debris. She gently laid him down on the mattress and crawled in beside him. Zuko buried his face in the crook of her neck, and draped his arm across her waist.

"Does it ever get easier?" He whispered into her neck, making goose bumps rise to the surface. Katara smoothed his matted hair. "No. You just have your good days and your bad days. The days when you hardly think about it, and then the days that all you want to do is cry. All you can do is try to move on."

Zuko sat there in silence, numb, only feeling Katara next to him, her familiar warmth and soothing aura. "I missed you." Her sad voice breaking the peaceful silence. Zuko pulled her closer to him. "I missed you every day that I was gone." She continue in a broken tone. It was Zuko's turn to comfort her. "I wanted to come to the funeral, I wanted to be there for you, but we had so much to do in the south. I had to be there for my village." "It's okay Katara, I understand."

"No." She looked up at him. "I could have helped you! I could have been there to help you through the grieving process. But I stayed in the south like a scared child!" Zuko gave her a hard look, anger glinting in his otherwise calm amber eyes. "Katara. Don't you _dare_ blame yourself for the way I've turned out. I allowed myself to get this way. I could have accepted the help offered to me, but I didn't. I refused it. You deserve _no_ blame."

"Zuko-" She couldn't finish the argument, for Zuko's lips had crashed against hers, steeling the words. He kissed her hungrily, and she returned it with equal passion. They explored each others mouths, re-memorizing the taste and feel of one other. They both needed this, the feeling of the one person the loved the most, the comfort of someone who had actually experienced the same things they had. The two years apart had done nothing to douse the fire that roamed freely throughout them. In fact it had rekindled it.

After a while they pulled apart, panting. Their hungers were not satisfied, only mildly sedated. A knock sounded at the door. "Lord Zuko, I was sent to check on you." An extremely nervous voice called. Zuko went ridged and let out a frustrated groan. Katara stroked his arm. "I'll go see." He relaxed a little into the bed as Katara went to the door. She hastily straightened her tunic and tried to smooth her disarray of hair.

She tugged the handle on the massive door, opening it. A servant was kneeling, pressing his forehead to the floor. Katara giggled, amused by this extreme display of respect, intended for the Fire Lord. The man, well more accurately, the boy lifted his head and caught her sapphire eyes. He quickly sat up, confusion clearly painted across his features. "Um. Where is Lord Zuko?" He stammered while standing.

Katara flashed him a sweet smile. "Lord Zuko is in the middle of a healing session. Please, tell whoever sent you, that he will be present for dinner." Katara smiled as the servant boy's eyes widened. "Yes L-Lady…" The boy clearly didn't know who the water bender was. _Must be new._"Lady Katara." she said with a smile. "Yes Lady Katara." The boy then scurried down the hall to relay his message to whoever had sent him.

Katara giggled quietly as she backed into the room and closed the door. When she turn to the bed, Zuko wasn't there. She glanced around the room puzzled. She saw a faint light coming from the side room. She walked over to the room and peeked into it. There was Zuko, kneeling in front of a portrait of Iroh.

Smoke from freshly lit incense filled the room. Candles surrounding Iroh's portrait, flicked to the rhythm of Zuko's breathing. Zuko sat there, starring at the image of his uncle. Katara padded up to him with silent feet. She placed a soft hand on his matted head.

"I haven't been here since the first week after." Katara passed her hand over his head soothingly. "It feels good to be in here again, like he is still with me in this room." He laughed sadly. "I can just hear him scolding me for how I've let myself let go." Katara smiled. This was good, he was coming to terms with things.

"But I vow, with the Princess of the Southern Water Tribe as my witness, that I will make him proud. I'll be the Fire Lord he wanted me to be." He turned to Katara suddenly and grasped her hand. "Will you stay? If only for a while?" She could hear the desperation in his voice, the sadness and the neediness. How could she refuse his request, when he hardly asks her for anything?

She smoothed hair out of his face. "Of course I will stay Zuko. As long as you need me." Zuko had risen to his feet. He took Katara into his arms. "Thank you." He whispered into her brown locks. Relief flooded his voice and his body relaxed.

"Come on, your highness, you need to get ready. Dinner is in an hour." Zuko smiled. Katara shook her head and scoffed. She lifted a lock of matted raven hair from his mane. "But I will have to do something with this unruly mess you call hair." Zuko chuckled and kissed her forehead. "As you wish." Katara smiled and Zuko vanished into the bathroom.

Katara dashed to Zuko's wardrobe and pulled the intricately designed wooded doors open. She pulled an elaborate robe from within the depths. It was a dress she had placed there years ago. She changed into it quickly, thanked the gods that it still fit her, and folded her other tunic and placed it on a shelf. She found a small mirror, still mostly intact. She fixed her hair into the Fire Nation style she used to wear.

She went back to Zuko's wardrobe and pulled out some nice robes for the Fire Lord. She looked around the room. The Fire Lord's head piece, sticking out of what used to be a coffee table, caught her eye. She stumbled over to it and plucked it from its place. She wiped the dust off of it and studied the magnificent piece. She walked to a chair facing away from the bathroom and sat down, fiddling with the golden flame.

Zuko felt so clean, like his entire soul had been bathed with Katara's grace. He felt like a piece of his soul had been returned to him. The hole in his heart hurt a little less. He stepped out of the bath and dried himself off. _It's amazing what a little water will do. _He thought. He pulled on a pair of lounge pants and let the towel hang loosely around his pale neck.

He padded out of the bathroom, steps silent over the debris. His long hair dripping on the fine carpet. He spotted her sitting in a broken chair. She had changed into the dress that she kept in his room. He remembered the day she had placed it there two years prier. _"I saw Ty Lee eyeing it," _She had said while tucking it into the back of the wardrobe. _"So I'm just going to keep it in here."_ It had been her favorite, a present from him after the war. It was red with golden cherry blossom trees sown into it. The left shoulder was exposed due to the mix matched sleeves. After she left he couldn't bring himself to discard it.

He glanced at her and froze. Standing proudly in her chocolate topknot, was his crown. But that wasn't what demanded his attention. Her whole aura projected authority. Her posture claimed the space around her, and she looked like the true Princess that she was.

She never noticed when her true self took over. When this beautiful creature emerged from within the depths of her being. Zuko snuck up behind her, steps so silent only the Blue Spirit could manage them. He reached out with a slender pale hand and touched her exposed bronze shoulder. She jumped to her feet, years of war training her body how to react quickly. "Zuko!" She hurriedly took the crown out. "I was just, uh…I was just…"

He watched as crimson flooded her skin. Zuko chuckled. "Katara. It's okay. Really." She sighed in relief. Zuko was amazed at his calmness. Had that been anyone else medalling with, of all things, his crown, their face would have been melting under it. Katara gave Zuko a once over, pausing at the dripping chiseled skin of his chest. Warm color flooded her cheeks once more.

"Um, I need to fix your hair." She stammered handing him the crown, tearing her eyes from his chest. "Of course." He gave her an easy smile as he sat in the chair. By some miracle she had found a brush in the disaster area. She moved behind the chair and examined parts of his hair with her nimble fingers. "This may hurt."

Zuko's scalp felt like someone had set it on fire. Katara neglected to mention, just how bad untangling his hair would hurt. He had begged for her to just cut off, tried to convince her that long hair was just a pain anyways. His cries for mercy had fallen on def ears. He was now clad in his formal Fire Lord robes, hair pulled halfway into a topknot, his crown once more standing proudly in its place.

Zuko held his head high as he and Katara walked down the numerous halls to the dinning area. He refused to meet the curios eyes of his servants. Katara kept her hand tucked securely on his arm, above the fold of his elbow. He used it as an anchor, something to keep his racing emotions in check. While he went to great lengths to avoid contact with those he had terrified, Katara greeted them warmly, offering smiles and waves to any who passed.

They finally reached the dinning hall and Zuko took his seat at the platform at the head of the table. Katara sat at his right hand, the very seat Iroh had once occupied. The nobles were completely taken aback as they took their seats at the table. The Fire Lord had not eaten dinner with his council in many months.

They ate a lovely meal of spiced fish and wine. Zuko recalled it as a meal Iroh had once immensely enjoyed. Zuko ate three plate fulls before Katara finally told him to stop. He was ravenous, a feeling he hadn't felt in a long time. They were now eating a dessert. It was a course of little pastries and jasmine tea, another of Iroh's favorites. The nobles were chatting excitedly amongst themselves, and Zuko and Katara were talking softly with each other.

"My Lord." One of the younger nobles called over the multiple conversations, summoning an irritated growl from Zuko. "Yes Chan Lee?" He asked, barley containing his agitation. "I was wondering when you would go over the trade documents with the Earth Kingdom. They want to know when they should release their next shipment of the special teas your Uncle inspired, among other items." Zuko couldn't believe his ears. _And the leeches wondered why I have avoided them for all these months? _he seethed. He had actually began to enjoy himself, before the little whelp had interrupted his tranquility.

Before he could respond in any way, Katara placed a restraining hand on his arm. "Mr. Chan Lee is it? This is a dinner, not a meeting. I suggest we keep it that way." There was a cold finality in her diplomatic voice. A silent threat that dared Chan Lee to challenge her. Zuko was briefly reminded of a mother saber tooth lion, defending her cub from a platypus bear.

Chan Lee sat in his seat, mouth agape and eyes narrowed. "Excuse me?" The noble men spat. "I believe I made my self clear." Katara stated, natural authority dripping over her words. "If you wish to discuss such things with Lord Zuko, then I suggest you arrange a proper meeting. Politics will not be discussed at this table tonight." She held everyone's gaze in her own and the room fell silent. Katara sat tall, chin out. Chan Lee sunk back into his seat, defeated. Katara caught a ghost of a smile on Mai's lips.

How Zuko had missed that fire! Oh the passion her sapphire eyes held. The silent demand her blue orbs projected_. "She's a Fire Nation spirit in a water bender's body."_ His uncle had once said. _She would make a fine Fire Lady _Zuko thought with what could only be described as a sad pang. He leaned toward her slightly, drawn to her powerful aura like a moth to a flame. "Thank you." He whispered in a tone only she could hear. She gave the slightest nod of her head to acknowledge him. The rest of the meal went by smoothly.

The full moon shone brightly over the palace gardens. Katara and Zuko were strolling quietly to the turtle duck pond. They reached the bank of the pond and sat beside each other on the soft grass. One ferocious red image, and a softer but still powerful blue image reflected in the water.

Katara dipped her nibble fingers in the water and pulled a ribbon of glittering liquid into her capable hand. She made it weave amongst the mother turtle duck and her brew, the ducklings snapped at the ribbon of water. Zuko watched intently. Katara's eyes glittered like the stars that danced above them. Her full pink lips were pulled into a content smile over her simple bending.

Candles had been placed on the water, for every resident of the palace knew this was the water benders favorite place in the capitol. Zuko threw small flames at them, illuminating the peaceful pond in a soft golden glow.

Katara looked up at him. His eyes almost glowed in the soft candle light. It was much more peaceful than the hellfire she had walked into this morning. _Could that have only been this morning?_ She thought. Her eyes grazed over his scar. Never had it been a sign of weakness or shame in her eyes. First it had been something that haunted her in the worst way. The symbol of fear, ferocity and hate. Now as she gazed upon it she saw it as a mark of strength. The mark of a man who had the will to move on, even through the worst situations.

She reached up with the ribbon of water and brushed it against his jagged flesh. He stiffened instinctively and then shuddered as she passed the water over his skin once more. She almost didn't hear the sigh that escaped his rough lips. She moved the water back to the pond in one fluid movement, and placed her slender fingers against the raised flesh.

"I think I missed this the most." The Son of Agni said. "You handled yourself very well tonight." He continued under the chills she had moving up and down his spine. She smiled, that radiant smile that put the sun to shame. "Thank you." She said, genuinely pleased. She glanced at the pond and laughed as one of the ducklings dunked it's sibling into the water.

"The South feels so foreign to me now." She whispered, surprised at the honestly in her words. "Now that I've seen the world, felt the grass, the mud, and the sand squish beneath my feet, felt the warm sunshine on my back, I no longer want to be confined to the freezing temperature of the South. I miss the warmth of this place." She finished by gesturing around herself to the gardens. It had been his mothers favorite place as well.

Zuko placed a pale, hesitant hand over the confident, bronze one that touched his scarred cheek. It took all of his self restraint not to pounce on her here in the garden, amongst the grass and water, surrounded by every element. She looked like a goddess under the full moon surrounded by thousands of glittering stars and burning candles. The daughter of Tui and La was looking at him with eyes that had seen so much, touching him with a hand that had felt so much. "Then stay." He whispered, his lips brushing her soft finger tips. Katara blushed and Zuko never knew how much he had missed that beautiful pink under her bronze skin.

She sighed. "I already told you I would stay Zuko." Zuko brushed her cheek with the back of his fingers. "I don't want you to stay just because I asked you. I want you to stay because you want to." Katara shivered under his touch and his gentle whisper. Her blush was fierce now, her body unaccustomed and familiar with Zuko's touch all at the same time. He cupped her face in his large, pale hands. The heat of her bronze skin was pulling him to her, like it had done so many times before. He gently placed his rough lips on her smooth ones. The kiss was hesitant, like the first kiss he had ever placed on her perfect pink lips.

But Katara was lost in their shared heat. She deepened the kiss quickly. She ran her fingers through Zuko's now smooth, silky raven mane. Agni, how she loved his long hair. The searing heat of his lips moved to her jaw, to the secret spot behind her ear that only he knew of, to her slender bronze neck. "Will." Gentle nips at her tender skin. "You." Interested, curious hands running up her hips. "Stay?" Scorching fire kisses trailed along her lips, down her neck, touching her collar bone.

Katara had a hard time breathing, let alone forming a coherent thought. "Hmm?" She questioned through the haze of fire and passion. Zuko chuckled deep and darkly. He pulled his lips away from her collar bone to place them near her ear. "Will you stay?" He whispered huskily, sending shivers down her spine. "I'll stay." She whispered almost inaudibly. "What was that love?" Zuko murmured into her hair, breathing in jasmine and the ocean.

He bit back a groan when Katara ran her hands up his broad, chiseled chest. She moved her blue eyes to his golden ones. A hunger projected from them like heat from a flame. "I will stay." She whispered. "And I wish you would have asked me that two years ago." Zuko growled. "Come here." He pulled her to him and scooped her up. She laughed as he trudged up the stairs to his quarters.

In some distant place in the spirit world Iroh looked on, playing Pi Sho and sipping the most heavenly tea. "Beautiful as all Fire Ladies are." said Iroh's opponent. Iroh smiled. "Yes. She is isn't she Roku? Though I wish he would have asked her to stay while I was still there. It would have been nice to have someone who genuinely appreciated my tea." The two spirits laughed, their voices like whispers in the warm wind that passed through Zuko and Katara's hair.

* * *

><p><strong>This part one of my twoshot.<strong>

**All of Mike and Brian's characters belong to them, not me.**

**Seriously, if I owned them, I wouldn't be posting mediocer fanfics :)**

**Review please!**


	2. Chapter 2

Pretty Picture

He walked out of the bathroom, sporting a pair of red boxers, scratching his chiseled, pale chest. He yawned and passed a hand through his raven hair. It was the wee hours of the morning, the moonlight still spilled through the enormous windows, illuminating the way to his bed.

When he reached his bed area, he paused, his back to the window. A silhouette in the lunar glow. She was still there, laying on her bronze stomach, sheet pulled up to the small of her bare back, chocolate hair spread in a fan across her pillow. The flood of moonlight amplified her naked glory, giving her delicate bronze a soft silver glow.

He sauntered over to his bed and laid beside her, careful not to upset her sleeping form. He ran a pale hand over her flowing chocolate locks, down the bronze skin of her neck, across the enticing curves of her shoulders and back.

She sighed in her sleep and unconsciously scooted closer to him, her body hungrily seeking out his warmth. A small smile crossed her resting features as Zuko warmed his hand by fire bending. He smiled in turn. He recalled images from his past. The way Katara's blue eyes shined when he had proposed to her in the turtle duck garden.

Her nimble fingers running across his chiseled chest. Long, smooth nails dancing across his back. Pale hands over a protruding bronze stomach. Her joyful smile as she watched their beautiful children sleep. The strength of her heart. The power of her bending. Her constant support.

The half moon shone down happily on Zuko and his wife. It was waning, and Katara was having a better time sleeping. The full moon always left her more…excited. Not that Zuko minded. But the midnight water bending practicing, the activities that came with being husband and wife, and the unpredictable demands of the twins, had left Katara completely drained.

And as if the mere thought wanted to make itself a reality, a shrill cry rang through the peaceful night air. Azure eyes hidden behind bronze lids fluttered open. She groaned and stretched her arms across the large mattress. "Who's turn is it?" Zuko asked with a smile.

Katara closed her eyes again and mumbled into the pillow, "I've lost track." Zuko chuckled as he passed a warm hand over her back once more. "I'll go check on them." Her eyes lazily opened once more and she smiled. "Thank you love." She mumbled. "We'll just say you owe me." He said before kissing her temple.

He rose from the bed and shook the tired haze from his brain as he shroud on a robe . He tied the golden ropes as he walked across the hall from the royal bedroom to the children's room. He recognized Anastasia as the instigator. She was always waking up around this time, hungry and not willing to wait a few more hours until breakfast.

"You are your Uncle's niece." He told the wailing ten moth old. He hastily prepared the bottle with milk his wife had bent from her breast, just for such occasion. "Quiet Greedy Gut, you'll wake Elijah." He told the squalling child as he gently lifted her from her crib. He adjusted her small caramel body in his muscular arms.

He placed the bottle tip into the child's gaping mouth. Instantly she quieted and, grabbed the bottle from her father's hand greedily sucking the contents from the bottle. He walked around the room, cooing softly to the bundle of warmth. He peered down at the small boy resting in the crib beside Anastasia's.

Elijah was the spitting image of his father, but the boy had the ability to tan, which Zuko was slightly jealous of sometimes. Elijah was a quiet baby, who hardly ever woke in the night. He only did so if his sister's wailing broke through the thick wall of sleep. _He sleeps just like his mother. _Zuko thought as he gently stroked the boys back.

The sleeping boy stirred and nuzzled his father's hand drawn to the warmth. Zuko smiled and patted his child's head. His attention was drawn to the sound of air being sucked in. He looked down just in time to see his daughter about to drop her empty bottle.

He quickly rescued the empty glass bottle and set it on the table. "Anastasia Marie, I do believe that is a new personal record for you." He said with amusement. "When you get older, we'll have to put you in a contest against your Uncle." He cooed, stroking the child's fragile face.

"What are you signing her up for now Zuko?" Zuko jumped at his wife's voice. He turned to meet her curious eyes. "Just a little eating contest with Sokka." He said innocently. She smiled. She was wearing a red and gold robe, made of warm silk material.

Katara stalked over to him and walked around him, gliding her fingers across his shoulders. She paused at his side and wrapped her arms around his waist. Across the room was a mirror. "We make a pretty picture, don't we Sparky?" She asked, leaning against her husband.

Zuko chuckled and placed his free arm around her shoulders. "Yes, we do." They starred at their reflections until Anastasia fell asleep. Zuko gently placed the small child back in her crib. He kissed her forehead and walked over an kissed Elijah's temple.

"Come, my lady, you need your rest." Zuko said, gently grasping Katara's hand, tugging her toward their room. He led her to the bed and removed the robe he had on, allowing it to crumple to the floor. "I really wish you wouldn't do that." Katara she said as she removed her own robe, placing it on the hook on the bed post.

Zuko's eyes caught on the short, red, silk nightgown she had on before he could answer. "Do what?" He asked as he leaned against the bed post on his side. "You know what. I'm always picking up that dang robe and I'm tired of it." she said while slipping into her spot. Zuko chuckled, bent down and plucked the robe from the floor.

"Okay love." He said while placing the robe on its forgotten peg. He crawled into his spot and snuggled close to his wife. He picked up her hand and trailed kisses from her fingertips to her shoulder. Katara smiled and stole his lips with hers, kissing him gently. She pulled away and rested her head on the pillow, yawning.

"Do my affections bore you?" He asked, a teasing smile caressing his lips. "Not in the least." She replied lazily. He stroked her chocolate waves, letting his warmth lull her to sleep. As her eyes slipped closed she whispered, "I love you." Zuko smiled, never tiring of hearing those words. "I love you too." He said, placing a kiss on her cool forehead, before letting the veil of sleep pass over him once more.

* * *

><p><strong>Of course, the Characters in this story do not belong to me (except the babies), they belong to Mike and Brian.<strong>

**I hope you liked it!**

**Please review!**


End file.
